<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffably Ever After by menecio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222762">Ineffably Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio'>menecio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Blanket Permission, Drabble, Far Future, M/M, Shippy Gen, Wordcount: 0-100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The winged pair leaves for the stars, eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ineffably Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winged pair leaves for the stars, eventually. The Earth does cease to exist, millennia after Adam Young ended the Ending, but it comes about the same way summertime flowers wither away in autumn—gently.</p><p>Heaven and Hell do not get their Ineffable Showdown. Crowley and Aziraphale are quite proud of that. They dedicated most of their existence to actively wiling and thwarting their way through every would-be Armageddon lobbed at them and definitely spent all of their existence passively doing so. So now that Earth is gone, they go on a long-overdue holiday. Their first stop is Alpha Centauri.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabbles are 100 words exactly; You Can’t Change My Mind.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>